


Dancing With Words

by fallingjustanotherwaytofly



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Cheesy, Cliche, Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, Disgustingly sweet, Fluff, M/M, School Dances, a dash of angst, literally why did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingjustanotherwaytofly/pseuds/fallingjustanotherwaytofly
Summary: Dancing, a conversation.





	Dancing With Words

**Author's Note:**

> dialogue only bc the author is lazy af

"Fuck no."  
  
"You didn't even give me a chance to _ask._ "  
  
"The school dance? Really? This some kinda shitty joke?"  
  
"No, it's not. Jian Yi and Xixi are going and I don't want to be a third wheel."  
  
"Never took you for the dancin' type."  
  
"M'not, I just thought that-"  
  
" _That I'd go with you_? Like Hell that'll happen. Plus who asks someone to a dance the day before? Am I a last resort or something? Couldn't get any girls to go with ya?"  
  
"I'm being serious."  
  
"That's a first."  
  
"You’re such a pain in the ass... Just come to the dance with me. I already bought you a ticket so you might as well. Not like you have anything, or _anyone_ , better to do."  
  
"You wasted your money. I'm not going to no stupid dance, especially with you of all people."  
  
"Who else would you go with? She Li? Baldy?"  
  
"At least I can tolerate being around Baldy."  
  
"Look, here's your ticket. The dance starts at 7:00. I suggest you show up or else."  
  
"Another empty threat, how fucking romantic."  
  
"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow night."  
  
"Don't hold your breath."

  
\---------

  
  
"He's not coming."  
  
"He _is_ coming, he's just _late_."  
  
"It's been half an hour, He Tian."  
  
"Jian Yi's right, he isn't going to show."  
  
"Would the two of you fuck off already? Go dance or make-out in the bathroom or something equally as stupid."  
  
"Just because your love life is non-existent doesn’t mean you can hate on ours~"  
  
"Right, like you didn't get down on one knee and beg Xixi to be your date."  
  
"You can be so cruel, He Tian! No wonder Redhead is taking so long!"  
  
"Jian Yi, if the next words out of your mouth aren't ' _look, there he is_ ' I swear to whatever God is out there I'm going to-"  
  
"Look, there he is!"  
  
"That's it-"  
  
"No! I'm serious! He just walked in! Aww, he looks so fancy! HEY! REDHEAD! OVER HERE!"  
  
"Christ, would you stop yelling, Jian Yi! Everyone is staring! Put your arms down!"  
  
"Don't be so grumpy, Xixi! See? He's walking over here!"  
  
" _If you two say anything to fuck this up I will_ -"  
  
"Redhead! We've been waiting!"  
  
"No shit, like I can’t fuckin' see that. Heard you screamin' a mile away."  
  
"Oh well! Anyways, we're just- well, He Tian is sooo happy you finally showed up! He's been moody this whole time and- Ow! Xixi! Don't pull my arm like that! That hurt!"  
  
"Shut it, dumbass. You're embarrassing all of us. Let's go dance or somethin'."  
  
"Really?! Ok! Bye He Tian, bye Redhead! Have fun!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Mind tellin' me why you're half an hour late?"  
  
"What does it matter? I'm here, aren't I?"  
  
"You know I hate waiting."  
  
"But you did anyways."  
  
"Touché."

“...”  
  
"Whatever, so are we gonna' dance or what?"  
  
"To a slow song? Didn't know you were such a _romantic_."  
  
"Get up already before I change my mind."

  
  
\---------

  
  
"You suck at this, ya know. You can’t even get the form right.”  
  
"Then why am _I_ leading?!"  
  
"Because you're taller, unless you want me to lead, but I doubt your fragile bravado would like that."  
  
"Well, why don't you _show me_ where to put my hands."  
  
"You're disgusting. Fine, put your right hand around my waist, like that, and my left hand goes on your arm, like this."

“...”

  
"Al-alright... and then?"  
  
"Look at you, all flustered and we're hardly even touching. You must not last long during-"  
  
" _And then._ "  
  
" _Relax_ , this whole dance was your fuckin’ idea to begin with. Anyways, hold your left hand up, like this, and then my right hand... I... uh..."  
  
"Now look who's blushing."  
  
"Shut up! Just give me your stupid hand! Ok- _hey_! Don't just pull me forward like that, you creep!"  
  
"We should be closer if we're gonna dance, right?"  
  
"Uh... I- ugh! Just start moving your fuckin’ feet!"

  
  
\---------

   
"You’re surprisingly good at this. Who taught you to dance?"  
  
"...my mom..."  
  
"That's adorable."  
  
" _Fuck you_."  
  
"I mean it, I think it's sweet."  
  
"You're an asshole..."

  
  
"..."

 

"Have I told you how handsome you look?"  
  
"D-don't just say weird shit like that outta the blue!"  
  
"What? It's true. You look really nice, considering you didn't want to come tonight."  
  
"Well don't get used to it... _youlookgoodtooiguess_..."  
  
"Hm? What was that? It almost sounded like a compliment! Care to repeat it?"  
  
"I _said_ you look like shit."  
  
"Whatever you say, Mountain."  
  
"You're insufferable..."

 

\---------

 

"This is the last song."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, we've danced to every slow song tonight."  
  
"If you have a point, make it!"

“...”

  
"Why do you hate me?"  
  
"What the chicken shit is this about?"  
  
"I want to know: why do you hate me?"  
  
"I don't hate _you_..."  
  
"You sure act like you do."

“It- it isn’t you I hate...”

“Then what is it?”

  
"..."

  
"I hate how I can't figure you out, I never know what you’re thinking or what you’re after. I hate that stupid, smug face of yours that I can’t seem to get away from. I hate how comfortable you’ve made yourself in my life like you pay rent. I hate how you… never mind..."  
  
"How I what?"  
  
" _It's nothing_ , drop it."  
  
"It not nothing. _Nothing_ is nothing when it comes to you. Tell me."  
  
"..."  
  
"I hate how you love me when I've given you no reason to, when... when all I do is push you away… like I did something to deserve it when I don't even love…”  
  
"...Yourself?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then let me love you for the both of us."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because you've been in my arms all night and I'm terrified that when this song ends I'll never get to hold you like this again. And the way you've been resting your head on my shoulder tells me you don't want this song to end either."  
  
"Touché."  
  
"..."  
  
"Can I kiss you, Guan Shan?"  
  
" _Please_.”

 

\---------

“So why were you late?”

“Couldn’t find my shoes…”

**Author's Note:**

> this was so gross


End file.
